


Scars and Stitches

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s07e16 Death Knell, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics, manipu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for one of the challenges on the Artwork for All thread on GateWorld.  The challenge was to use a specific background/texture and lyrics to a favorite song.  The background I chose contained the stars and moon you can see here and the song I chose was Scars and Stitches by Guster.</p>
<p>The lyric reads:  I don't mind fallin' down and scrapin' up my knee, Scars and stitches always fade and only strengthen me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Stitches

  
[](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/SJ%20Artwork/SCULLYStarryBkgrd_zps3f8b8d14.png.html)   



End file.
